LatestNews
Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please list rarest sightings at top rather than alphabetically. Note that records submitted here may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Thursday 17 June 2010 . * W1: 2 singing male Black Redstarts at locations half a mile apart for several weeks now (I live at one and work at the other). (Toby Robertson) * EC2: female Black Redstart feeding in courtyard within my workplace! (David Bradnum) * EC4: Black Redstart heard singing - as it has been for a month - from my desk. There seems to be a pattern building here.....(David Bradshaw). That may well be the same as heard singing in the square near my office in EC4 - keep an eye on the rooftop TV aerials! (Neil Batten) * Brent Reservoir: East Marsh - 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Lapwing, 2 Stock Dove, 1 hovering police helicopter (luckily, they didn’t spot me) (Andrew Haynes). Male Peregrine quartering over N Marsh 11.30 (Roy Beddard) * Bromley-by-Bow (week roundup) 7 Mute Swan (5 chicks on Monday, gone Tuesday), 1-2 Grey Heron, 1 RNP on Tues, 26 Sand Martin, 1 prob juv G S Woodpecker, 2 Peregrines over on Monday, 3+ G Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap, 20+ Coot with young, 3 Reed Warblers, c8 House Sparrow, 6 Stock Dove, 5 Mistle Thrush, 2 Grey Wag, 2 Pied Wags, 16 Long tailed Tit (mainly juvs), several young Great and Blue Tits, 3 Song Thrush, Greenfinch, 4 Goldfinch, Collared Dove, Dunnock nest (S Fisher) *Forest Gate, roof top (09:45-11:30): c. 90 Starling (3 large groups and individuals), c. 40 Swift, 20 Cormorant, 19 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 19 Wood Pigeon, 6 Canada Goose (south), 7 Blackbird (1 juv), 11 Carrion Crow, 3 Jay, 4 Magpie, 2 Robin (h), Blackcap (h), Great Tit (getting a bit worried for the downpipe chicks only 1 visit in the time I was out), Blue Tit, 4 Collared Dove, Dunnock (h), 2 Wren (h), House Sparrow, 1 Greenfinch, 1 PiedWagtail, 3 Sand Martin. While I realise this is in no way a scientific survey I am coming to the conclusion that there is naff all about in the way of "garden birds" round here, which in my blinkered way I put down to the number of cats, the destruction of suitable overgrown gardens by landlords to tight to look after them (paving over them etc.), and the limited variation in habitat plants/trees. Rant over (Nick Croft). *Mitcham Common: 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 12 Whitethroat, 3 Greenfinch, 2 Ring-Necked Parakeet, singing Chiffchaff, singing Song Thrush, 2 Jay, 8 Long-Tailed Tit, 11 Swift, flock of c10 House Sparrow mixing with Starling around Bidder's Pond area. At the scrape nr golf course: 8 House Martin, 6 Sand Martin, 2 Black Headed Gull, Pied Wagtail, Cormorant (over), 2 Lapwing plus usuals. One Fox. (Stuart M) *Pinner Park Farm: Hobby, several Little Owl seen, including an indoor encounter in the disaster area (no access here for safety reasons), still no juveniles confirmed, 4+ Swallow, 3+ House Martin, 50+ Swift, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker & 1 Whitethroat (Jon Ridge). *Wanstead, Bush Wood: Little Egret flew east over Blake Hall Road at 9:20am (J Lethbridge) *Wanstead Flats, Jubilee Pond: 4+ House Martin, 1 Sand Martin, 20+ Swifts (J Lethbridge) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Ringed Plover, 3 Redshank, 3 Hobby, 5 House Martin, 6 Reed Warbler (inc 2 Juvs). Garden Warbler, 4 Sedge Warbler, shed loads of Whitethroat, Barnacle Goose, Shelduck. (Steve B) *Winn's Bridge: 1 Little Egret, flying low over Chigwell Road towards Charlie Brown's Roundabout 15.55 (Millicent Harper) *Chiswick Eyot: 1 Great Crested Grebe, 18 Canada Goose, 1 m Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 1 m Teal, 2 Egyptian Geese, 7 Heron, 4 Cormorant, 2 Swan juvs, 2 Moorhen juvs 1 f Sparrowhawk, 2 Jay, 1 Song Thrush, 5 Blackcap, 1 Reed Warbler singing, 2 Stock Dove, 1 Pied Wagtail + usuals. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) Wednesday 16 June 2010 * Crayford Marshes: female Red-breasted Merganser still on River Thames this a.m, Little owl, 6 Little egret,male Corn bunting.(Kev Jarvis). * Mitcham Common, Raynes Park and Wimbledon Park Vulture: could this be the bird? (Name of poster omitted?) Perhaps it's left South Africa because of the World Cup?(Michael Mac). * Fairlop Waters: Hoopoe, 2 Green Sandpiper, Wood Sandpiper, 16 House Martin, 2 Skylark, Reed Warbler, 2 Linnet, (google 'Redbridge Birdwatching' for details) (DEH) * Tottenham Marsh 05:30-09:00 No sight, nor sound of the Common Rosefinch. (The Rosefinch is no more, it is an ex-Rosefinch, the Rosefinch has ceased to be....well here anyway).(Name of poster omitted ?). * Forest Gate (07:00): Peregrine Falcon past my window (NickCroft). * Fulham Reach (my -tiny- balcony): up to 19 juv Starling, 1m Great Spotted Woodpecker (to feed young in nest in Margravine Cemetery, now very noisy) (Nathalie Mahieu). * Mitcham Common: 2 Kestrel (1m,1f), Grey Heron (over), 18 Swift, 2 Chaffinch, Green Woodpecker, 2 Dunnock, Song Thrush, Ring-Necked Parakeet, 8 Greenfinch, 2 singing Chiffchaff, c15 House Martin & Sand Martin (at scrape near Golf Course plus 2 Shoveler, 2 Lapwing and lots of Tufties, Mallard, Coot etc), 9 Whitethroat, 2 Jay, 2 House Sparrow plus a 1:1 draw in Rabbits v Foxes (Stuart M) * Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Owl, 1 singing Whitethroat, 4 Swallow, 3 House Martin, 1 Green Woodpecker & 15 Swift (Jon Ridge). * Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Sand Martin, 3 House Martins from Scrapyard Meadow (Bob Watts). * Wanstead Flats (07:30-11:00): Round pond Coot with 6 chicks still! 6 Mallard (now if only it were ten times bigger... ), 12 Lesser Black-Backed Gull mostly checking the menu at Alex, 3 Herring Gull, 2 Common Gull, 2 Black-Headed Gull,12 Cormorant, 5 Mistle Thrush, 4 Song Thrush (1 juv), 14 Jackdaw, 4 Greater Spotted Woopecker, 3 Green Woodpecker, oodles of Greenfinch (the correct term I think), 1 Goldfinch, Chaffinch, 1 Reed Bunting, 2 Chiffchaff, c.10 C. Whitethroat with young, 1Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove and very little else to warrant me getting up so early... (Nick Croft). * Battersea Park Lake: 1 juvenile Grey Wagtail, 1 Great-crested Grebe with 1 chick, 4 possibly 6 Egyptian Geese most ever (not sure if two may have flown round the other side), 10 Gadwall but no young seen so far this year which is late, 3 pr Grey Lag Geese with goslings, pr Mute Swan with 3 cygnets, 2 new Mallard broods, 5+ Swifts, 1 singing Blackcap (Michael Mac). * Vauxhall: 1 Peregrine young on ledge at 4:10pm flapping wings for 10 mins then went back in(Michael Mac). * Boston Manor Park c 19:30. 1 Common Tern feeding over/on lake. 2 Pochard, Chiffchaff singing and still 11 goslings across three pairs of Canada Geese (last year produced 1). (Michael F) Tuesday 15 June 2010 * Tottenham Marshes: first-summer Common Rosefinch still around the Stonebridge lock area, showing well on three occasions between 05:40 and 07:00 and singing pretty much continuously (Gareth Richards).From 7 30am to 11 30am The Common Rosefinch did not show, but singing non-stop (KJM). Singing occasionally, and seen briefly between c17.40 & 19.15 (R Woodward). Please do not make paths into the vegetation to try and see this bird to avoid disturbance to breeding warblers. * Roehampton : Lesser Spotted Woodpecker calling and showing Danbury Avenue/Priory lane area ( D Benton) *Rainham Marshes: female Red-breasted Merganser on Thames opposite visitor centre car park from 10:30 (news from Andy Tweed). *Crayford Marshes: Red-breasted Merganser (same bird as Rainham) at 12:20. Cetti's warbler, 3 Little egrets, 3 Lesser whitethroats, Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcaps, 2 Jackdaws. (Kev Jarvis). *Wanstead Flats (07:00-12:00): Probable Wood Sandpiper (briefly on Alex before flying North), Hobby (West over Alex), 12 Cormorant, 9 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 7 House Martin, c. 30 Swift, numerous Starling, Skylark, Carrion Crow (c. 100 on both playing fields and fairground), Greenfinch, Chaffinch, 3 Linnet, Reed Bunting, Wood Pigeon, Stock Dove, Pied Wagtail, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Green Woodpecker, 5 Mistle Thrush, Blackbird, Robin, Meadow Pipit, Magpie, Jackdaw, 3 Jay, Blue Tit, Great Tit, Common Gull, Little Grebe, Canada Goose, Mute Swan, Mallard, Tufted Duck, Wren, Moorhen, Coot, Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, Whitethroat, Dunnock (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: Little Egret (over East), 5 Sand Martin, c. 20 House Martin, 4 Song Thrush, Great Crested Grebe, Grey Heron, Ring-necked Parakeet, Reed Warbler (still on Shoulder of Mutton), 5 Chiffchaff, Common Whitethroat, Blackcap, Long-tailed Tit, Sparrowhawk, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker 2 Cormorant (Nick Croft). *London W2 (location withheld): singing Black Redstart (Des McKenzie). *London SE1: Black Redstart singing briefly at 17:30 (Andy Holden) *Mitcham Common: 2 Kestrel (1m,1f), Grey Heron, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 17 Swift, Jay, 3 Greenfinch, 4 Whitethroat, 2 Song Thrush, 3 Dunnock, 2 singing Chiffchaff, Ring-Necked Parakeet, 54 Canada Goose + young at Seven Islands Pond, Pheasant calling near Croydon Road again. 2 rabbits. Quiet morning. (Stuart M) *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Hobbies, 1 Cormorant, 3 Grey Heron, 1 Whitethroat, 2 juvenile Robin, 1 juvenile Goldfinch, 3 Jay, 4+ Swallow, 2+ House Martin & 14 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Raynes Park: Possible sighting of the Vulture. Large black bird without a tail, but flying very high up. Impossible to get a decent ID on it. 20.30. (S Haslem) *Chiswick House Grounds: 1 Lesser Whitethroat singing briefly early AM (odd record), 4 Blackcap (3 singing), c8 Wren, 2 Dunnock, 2 Robin juvs, 2 Song thrush (1 juv), 2 Mistle thrush, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 7 Coal tit (4 juvs), 5 Great tit (3 juvs), c8 Blue tit (c5 juvs), 5 Goldcrest, 1 Pied Wagtail over, 2 Jay, 6 Magpie, 3 Stock dove, Woodpigeons, c8 Chaffinch, c14 Goldfinch, 3 Greenfinch, 1 Heron, 4 Cormorant over, 1 LBB gull, 3 Herring Gull over, Moorhens, Coots, Mallard, 3 Tufted Duck, c40 Swift. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) Monday 14 June 2010 * Tottenham Marshes:1st-summer male Common Rosefinch again near Stonebridge Lock (Birdguides). Seen well (picked up by NT) for about 10 seconds perched in a bush on the east side of the relief channel 20 yards south of Stonebridge Lock at 1532; also Chiffchaff and a Common Tern on Relief Channel (Nick Tanner, Des McKenzie); still singing at 17.25 (Andrew Self) * Crayford Marshes: Quail Singing from the field next to the fence post numbered 4, on the path from Moat lane to the River Thames. Hobby, Lesser whitethroat, 3 Corn bunting, 2 Curlew, Little egret. (Kev Jarvis). * Rainham Marshes RSPB: Marsh Harrier, 2 Hobby, 15 Little Egret, 35 Gadwall, Wideon, Lesser Whitethroat (ELBF website). * Crossness: 1st summer Yellow-legged Gull, Ringed Plover, 225 Shekduck, 6 Gadwall, 6 Oystercatchers, singing Lesser Whitethroat (John Archer). * Five Oaks Lane Scrubland: Red Kite, 2 Cuckoo, Linnet, (via Redbridge Birdwatching) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 2-3 Sand Martins over Scrapyard Meadow (Bob Watts). * Wormwood Scrubs: Male Reed Bunting, c4 Meadow Pipit, c35 Long-tail Tit (inc 30 in a single group), usual singing birds (3 Chiffchaff, 3 Common Whitethroat, 2 Song Thrush, c5 Blackcap, Chaffinch, 4 Wren) (Charlie Farrell) * Chase Road, N14: 2 adult Goldcrest (Robert Callf). * Forest Gate (up on the roof: 10:30-12:00): 20 Cormorant, c. 30 Swift, 18 Lesser Black-Backed Gull, 3 Herring Gull, 1 juv Greater Black-Backed Gull, 3 Sand Martin, 3 singing Blackbird, Robin, BlueTit, Great Tit (doing the cleaning and bringing food to a noisy down pipe), 3 pairs Collared Dove, c. 10 Wood Pigeon, Wren, House Sparrow, Blackacp (h), c. 10 Starling, 3 Goldfinch, c. 13 Carrion Crow, 1 Magpie, 1 Grey Wagtail and loads of Feral Pigeon (Nick Croft). * Pinner Park Farm: 5 Mistle Thrush on the cricket pitch, 2 Swallow, 3 House Martin & 12 Swift. Probably the quietest day of the year thus far here.. (Jon Ridge). * Stoke Newington Reservoirs: quiet as preceding weeks but for two drake Shoveler fresh in (and moulting into eclipse), 5 Common Terns, LBBG on Bethune Road with two chicks (and divebombing passers-by), c60 Swifts (MJP) * London W1: 2 male Black Redstarts singing at each other and generally getting quite worked up (James Astley). * Mitcham Common: Kestrel (f), Grey Heron, Nuthatch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 11 Whitethroat, 7 Greenfinch, 3 Song Thrush, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 4 Long-Tailed Tit, 3 House Martin, 11 Swift, Black Headed Gull (on scrape behind Golf Course), 2 Lapwing, 2 Ring-Necked Parakeet, all the usuals plus 3 Rabbits and a Fox (Stuart M) * South Norwood Lake: 3 Mute Swan, 1 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe (1 young on back) c12 Common Swift, 1 House Martin, 2 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 3 singing Song Thrush, 12 Ring-necked Parakeet, c3 Nuthatch, 4 House Sparrow, (John Watson) * Ingrebounre Valley: Peregrine Falcon over @ 4.00pm (Shaun Harvey,Steve Smith) * Tower Bridge: 1 Adult Kestrel and 2 Chicks nesting in one of the windows on the Tower of London. Both youngsters seem healthy, and are covered in fluffy white feathers. (A Campbell) Sunday 13 June 2010 *Tottenham Marshes:1st-summer male Common Rosefinch near Stonebridge Lock in scrub near picnic tables & also visiting scrub near the main road, south of the Stonebridge Lock car park. Found during a monthly bird survey by the Friends of Tottenham Marshes group, now seen by many observers but the bird is very difficult to see and has mainly been seen in flight & heard singing (various observers). Also singing Lesser Whitethroat, Chiffchaff and several Sedge Warblers, Common Terns and Swifts (David Callahan). *Limetrees Park Golfcourse (Northolt): 2 Red Kite drifting E/NE 11.40, Little Grebe, pr Mute Swan with 5 young, Little Ringed Plover, 100+ mainly Herring Gulls (with a few LBB) wheeling overhead, c20 Swift, singing Lesser Whitethroat, 6 Linnet (Neil Anderson) *Staines Res: two Sandwich Terns -> S at 0915hrs; also drake Wigeon still (Rob Innes). *South Norwood Lake: 3 Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe (1young on back of adult) 1 imm Herring Gull, 1 adult + 3 juv Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Collared Dove, 1 adult 3 juv Nuthatch,2 singing Blackcap + 1 pair feeding young, 2 singing Chiffchaff, 2 House Martin, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 3 House Sparrow, (John Watson) *Trent CP: 1 Kingfisher, perched (Robert Callf). *Ten Acre/Gutteridge Wood area: f Sparrowhawk, Hobby, Kestrel, 2 Pheasant, 3 Stock Dove, Green + Great-spotted Woodpecker, c50 Swift, singing Skylark, Swallow, singing Lesser Whitethroat, 2 fledged families Whitethroat, 2 singing Willow Warbler, 6 Linnet (Neil Anderson) 2 Little Owl, 2 pr Meadow Pipit (Steve Pash) *Ingrebourne Valley: Common Tern,2 Grasshopper Warblers,Sparrowhawk.(Shaun Harvey) *London W2 (location withheld): singing Black Redstart (Des McKenzie) *Lonsdale Reservoir: Blackcap, Reed Warbler, Grey Wagtail family group, Pochard with young, 10+ Swift, 2 House Martin, LBB Gull, Little Grebe, usuals (Rich Petley). *Paddington Green: pr Peregrine Falcon, first young Herring Gull out of the egg at local rooftop colony, Grey Wagtail (DMc). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Owl showing well in the usual tree (Jon Ridge). *Seventy Acres Lake: c50 Common Terns, 12 Pochard, 2 Cuckoos + a juvenile being fed by Reed Warblers (R. Woodward) *Regent's Park: Kestrel still incubating on Primrose hill, 4 Little Owlets, Common Whitethroat, 3 Chiffchaff singing, 3 families of Red crested Pochards (Tony Duckett). *Mitcham Common: 2 Lesser Whitethroat in open grassland, 4 Canada Geese broods 7 islands pond, 10+ Swifts - no Vultures (Michael Mac). Saturday 12 June 2010 *Brent Reservoir: Summer plumage Little Stint in front of Main Hide, at 10.15, near scaffold pole (Roy Beddard). Still present 17.00 but very distant on furthest patch of mud to left of scaffold pole (Jon Ridge, Andrew Haynes). (First record here since 1996, I think, and first June record since two were shot on 12 June 1871 -- AH.) *East India Dock Basin NR: Red Kite over SW at 09.05 (1st site record) , 2 House Martins. (Gary A James) *Mitcham: A small Vulture species seen flying over north at 5.20pm. (This bird had no tail). Also Red Kite over north-west at 5.50pm.(RDW).per kjm. *Wimbledon Park: Vulture sp -- presumably the same tailless bird as in the Mitcham report -- over north at 5.30pm. No idea on species but predominantly blackish plumage and a little larger than a Common Raven. Lack of tail probably affected the way it was flying with relatively fast, deep beats (Martin Daniel). ---- *Chiswick Eyot - Barnes Bridge (late PM): 1 Reed Warbler (singing in garden at W end of Chiswick Mall), 1 Whitethroat singing (Duke's Meadows), 8 Wren, 4 Pied Wagtail (2 juvs), 6 Blackcap, 4 Long tailed tit, 7 Blue tit (3 juvs), 4 Greenfinch, c12 Goldfinch, 6 Chaffinch, 8 Robin (4 juvs), 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Kestrel, 38 Canada Geese, 1 Egyptian Goose, 7 Herring Gull, 13 LBB Gull, 2 GBB gull, 1 Common Tern, Coots, Moorhens, c15 House Martin, c30 Swift. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Crossness: Firecrest (second year male) ringed, Grey Wagtail (Roger Taylor) *Five Oaks Lane, Scrubland: 3 Cuckoo, 2 Kestrel, 4 Pheasant, Skylark, 2 Swift, 3 Swallow, 15+ Whitethroat incl fledged young, pr Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 7+ Willow Warbler, 6 Mistle Thrush, 5+ Song Thrush, GWP, GSWP, male Reed Bunting, 12 Yellowhammer (11m, 1f) (Redbridge Birdwatching) *Lee Valley, Farm Area: Barn Owl seen hunting early morning, 2 Little Owls, Yellowhammer, 4 Linnets, Goosefields: Redshank, Langridge scrape: 6 LRP's, 2 Lapwing, Green & Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 100+ Swifts, double figures of House Martins & Swallows, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Whitethroat, Kestrel. Plenty of youngsters about including Greenfinch, Goldfinch, Bluetit, Great Tit, Robin, Coot, Moorhen, Mallard, Egyptian Goose, and Great-crested Grebe. (James Anderson) *Sainsbury's Nine Elm's Car Park: Kestrel on chimney overlooking car park seen while I came out with some shopping and Peregrine on building nearby (Michael Mac). *Wimbledon Common: Buzzard circling high before heading south, Hobby briefly mobbed by Swift, Cuckoo heard several times from trees near Blue Gate Pit, pr Stock Dove, 15+ Great-spotted (but surprisingly no Green) Woodpeckers, 20+ Swift, many singing Blackcaps + Chiffchaffs, few Whitethroats, singing Goldcrest. Also several Emerald Damselflies, Common Heath + 2 Rose Chafers (Neil Anderson) *South Norwood Lake: 3 Mute Swan, Great Crested Gebe (1 young on back) 12 Tufted Duck, 8 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c8 Swift, 2 House Martin, c4 Nuthatch, 2 singing Song Thrush, Long-tailed Tit, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 6 House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Hornchurch Country Park: Imm Marsh Harrier, male Peregrine, Little Egret, Shelduck, 3 Teal, Yellowhammer, Bullfinch, 2-3 Lesser Whitethroats (R & I Woodward & others). Friday 11 June 2010 *Royal Albert Dock, E16: Black Tern (Daniel Erickson-Hull). *South Woodford: Great White Egret (over, low @ 11.15am) (Redbridge Birdwatching). *Beckton A13: Hobby (Daniel Erickson-Hull). *Canon's Farm and Banstead Woods: Red Kite flew west 3.58pm, ♀ White Wagtail ''still feeding on Legal & General playing field with ♂ Pied Wagtail, 2 Little Owls, 2 House Martins, singing ♂ Goldcrest, 3+ Treecreepers, 3 Coal Tits, Swallow, Kestrel, 2 Mistle Thrushes, 2 Pheasants, Willow Warbler, 5+ Common Whitethroats, 7+ Chiffchaffs, 4+ Blackcaps, 7+ Green Woodpeckers, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 9 Stock Doves, c.20 juvenile Starlings, 4+ Linnets, 5+ Rose-ringed Parakeets, family groups of Blue Tits and Great Tits Also the following butterflies: 2+ Large Skippers, Red Admiral, Large White, Speckled Wood etc (David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Corn Buntings, 16 Reed Warblers, 25 Whitethroats, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Blackcaps, 18 Linnets, 8 Redshanks, 2 Oystercatchers, 4 Gadwall. (Kev Jarvis). *Fairlop Gravel Works: Shelduck, female Teal, 4 Tufted Duck, Pheasant, Cormorant, Stock Dove, 3 adult Lapwing and some chicks, 6 LRPlovers (3 prs), 1 pr Redshank, 3 Linnet, 2 Skylark, 5 House Martin, Swallow (DErickson-Hull) *Greensted: singing Turtle Dove, Red-legged Partridge, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 singing Yellowhammers (Dominic Mitchell). *Navestock area: Red-legged Partridge, singing Willow Warbler, Bullfinch, 2 singing Yellowhammers, plus several Brown Hares (Dominic Mitchell). *London W2 (location withheld): singing Black Redstart (Des McKenzie). *Hinchley Wood: Hobby flew west over private garden at 9pm. *London Wetland Centre: 2 Reed Bunting, 1 Ruddy Duck drake, 2 Teal drake, 3 Redshank, 4 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Hobby, 2 Blackcap, 1 Green Woodpecker, c60 Sand Martin, c10 House Martin + usuals. c20 Broad-bodied Chaser. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) + 7 Pochard duckling, 1 Shoveler, 4 Teal drake, 12 Common Tern, 10 Mute Swan cygnets, 1 Whitethroat, 1 Cetti's warbler. (WWT Website) Thursday 10 June 2010 *Burgess Park Lake: pr Gadwall, pr Egyptian Geese with 3 medium grown young, 1 pr Tufted Duck, Mute Swan on nest, 5 Coot broods, pr Moorhens with 1st and 2nd broods, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Herring and 1 Lesser-black Backed Gull, 8+ Swifts, 50 Carrion Crows not near lake (Michael Mac). *Chertsey: no sign of Hoopoe 05:40-07:10 (Birdguides). What Hoopoe? This Hoopoe. *Isle of Dogs: Pair of Great Black-backed Gulls at possible nest site (Richard Harrison). *Islington: Black-headed Gull over, ad fem Grey Wagtail accompanied by single juv on pavement along Upper Street (Des McKenzie). *Kensington Gardens: m Sparrowhawk, m Kestrel, Hobby pitched into tree on Buck Hill at 15:15 then flew low north c15:20, Peregrine Falcon (very small looking bird) west 15:35, Jay; also Burnet Companion and c125 Blue-tailed Damselfly (DMc); injured m Pheasant still present (lawns near Orangery) (Noel Lever per DMc). *London W2 (location withheld): singing Black Redstart (DMc). *Mayfair: 25-30 Swift (DMc). *Mitcham Common: Kestrel (female eating vole in tree near Bidder's Pond), Cormorant (over), 2 Jay, 2 Chiffchaff, Greenfinch, 6 Whitethroat, Song Thrush, 11 Swift, and at One Island Pond: 5 Mallard, 4 Canada Goose, 6 Coot, 4 Moorhen. Street lamp Blue Tits still being fed. Quiet, windy & wet. (Stuart M) *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Hobby, 1 Little Owl (usual bird), 3+ Lesser Whitethroat in the middle hedge, 1 Whitethroat, 14 Swift, 4 House Martin, 2+ Swallow & 2 Green Woodpecker (Jon Ridge). *Silvertown E16: Peregrine at Silvertown Way 11.30am (DEH) *Stockwell (Nine Elms) Estate Community Garden: Goldfinch singing for 4th day, 2 Swifts over, Kestrel over (Michael Mac). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Hobby 1410-1420, House Martin, c300 Swifts arrived on the cusp of stormclouds 1415 (MJP) *Chase Rd., Southgate: 2(ad feeding juv) Goldcrest, 18:55 (Robert Callf). Wednesday 9 June 2010 *Canons Farm and Banstead Woods: see yesterday for interesting info on breeding White Wagtail. Today's sightings: 2-3 Little Owls, House Martin, Treecreeper, Nuthatch, 2 Linnets, 8+ Common Whitethroats, 7 Mistle Thrushes including 4 juveniles, 2+ Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Stock Dove, 3 Yellowhammers, 4 Green Woodpeckers, 3+ Skylarks, c.30 juvenile Starlings, Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaffs, 2 Swallows, Pheasant. ''Also Roe Deer (DKC/KJM). *Crayford Marshes: Cetti's Warbler, 5 Little Egrets, Female Cuckoo calling, Lesser Whitethroat, Common Tern, Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 12 Redshanks, 2 Oystercatchers. pr Gadwall. (Kev Jarvis) *Fulham Reach: 50+ Swift above Charing Cross Hospital briefly around 8:30am, freshly fledged Great Spotted Woodpecker brought by male to my balcony (Nathalie Mahieu) *Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens: 61 Mute Swan (1 of which tried drowning an Egyptian gosling), 17 Egyptian Goose (inc 2 broods of 9 and 3), 4 Gadwall, 6 Red-crested Pochard (inc 1 duckling), 6 Pochard, 28 Tufted Duck, 9 Grey Heron, Sparrowhawk, Peregrine Falcon, 6 Stock Dove, Tawny Owl, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Mistle Thrush, 5 Blackcap, singing Goldcrest, Nuthatch, 3 Treecreeper, 10 Chaffinch, 2 Goldfinch; also Red-eared Terrapin, Small White, 2 Speckled Wood, at least 1 Yellow-legged Clearwing (at bramble flowers on Buck Hill), 5 Silver Y, 7 Burnet Companion, 14 Blue-tailed Damselfly, 3 Common Blue Damselfly, 5 Broad-bodied Chaser http://hpkg.blogspot.com (Des McKenzie). *London EC4: Singing Black Redstart still present (Neil Batten). *London W1W: singing Black Redstart (Paul Hyland) *London W2 (location witheld): singing Black Redstart (Des McKenzie). *Mitcham Common: Sparrowhawk (f), 2 Kestrel (1m,1f), Grey Heron, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker, House Martin, 15 Swift, 3 Lapwing (along with 26 Mallard, 8 Tufted Duck, 5 Coot & 4 Moorhen and a Fox at scrape just South of Golf Course), 7 Greenfinch, 9 Long-Tailed Tit, 5 Chiffchaff, 8 Whitethroat, Chaffinch, Tree Sparrow, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Jay, 5 Ring-Necked Parakeet, c50+ Canada Goose (inc young) plus 12 Rabbits and a further 6 Foxes (inc a very close encounter with a Vixen and three large cubs at One Island Pond). Pheasant still calling from thick undergrowth alongside Croydon Road and street lamp Blue Tit nest quiet. Cracking visit all round. (Stuart M) *Muswell Hill: 8 + swifts- Colney Hatch Lane. Nesting -Chester House. Redshank heard 23.00 last night passing over (P.Angus) *Northaw Great Wood: 1 female Kestrel; 1 Tawny Owl, heard hooting; 1 singing male Cuckoo; 6 Great Spotted Woodpecker, including at least four juveniles and an occupied nest-hole; 1 singing male Spotted Flycatcher; 6 Coal Tit,(4 singing males, 2 juveniles); 6 Marsh Tit,(2 adults, 4 juveniles); 1 male Bullfinch; Female Pale Tussock, settled on Oak trunk; Speckled Yellows; Brown Silver-lines (Robert Callf). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Hobby, 2 Little Owl (inc a probable young bird in heavy rain, being mobbed by a Swallow - confirmation to follow..), 1 singing Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Swift, 4+ House Martin, 2 Swallow, 5 Grey Heron , 6 young Canada Goose still doing well, 3+ Coot chicks & 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Jon Ridge). *Regent's Park: Little Owl, the first owlet has left the nest (photos), also today Common Tern, 7 singing Reed Warblers, Chiffchaff, 7 Goldcrests, 3 Kestrels (Tony Duckett). *Sainsbury's Nine Elms Car Park: f Sparrowhawk carrying small bird briefly persued by Magpie towards Battersea Park 12:25 Plus Kestrel very visible latter in the afternoon on buildings (Michael Mac). *Town Park, Enfield: 1 ad Grey Heron, with large fish; 3 male Mandarin Duck, Carr's Basin; 1 female Pochard; 1 Common Tern, fishing; 1 ad Coot with 3 young; 1 ad Mistle Thrush; 40(18 ad., 22 juvs) Starling, feeding; 3(ad male feeding two juveniles) Blackcap (Robert Callf). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 1 Little Owl young, 5 Redshank (inc 2 young), Ringed Plover. (Steve Blake) *Wanstead Flats 08:00-11:00: m + 1 young Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Little Owl, Coot with 6 chicks on round pond (also 1 Moorhen there too), 13 Cormorant, 13 Lesser Black-Backed Gull, 1 adult Herring Gull, 4 singing Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, numerous Whiterhoat, 6+ Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, Blackbird, Robin, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, Reed Bunting (2 male), Jay, Jackdaw, Magpie,Carrion Crow, Kestrel, families of Great Tit, Blue Tit, Long-Tailed Tit, Skylark, Meadow Pipit (c.6 singers), c.100+ Swift, 2 House Martin, Mallard, Tufted Duck, Canada Goose, Mute Swan, Little Grebe, 2 Ring Necked Parakeet, Dunnock, Wren, several large "schools" of Starling, House Sparrow, Wood Pigeon, Green Woodpecker, Greater Spotted Woodpecker, and a Heron (Nick Croft) *Willows Farm Pool: 4 Oystercatcher (inc 2 young), Barnacle Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 10 Canada Goose, Redshank, 2 Lapwing. (Steve B) *Duke's Meadows, Chiswick (11:00): 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 singing Whitethroat, 1 Common tern over W, 1 Mistle Thrush over W, 4 Pied Wagtails (2 Juvs), 1 Blackcap. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: c230 Swifts, Peregrine (MJP) *City of London: Hobby SE towards Thames c. 11:30 (Stuart Harrington/LPP) Tuesday 8 June 2010 *Canons Farm and Banstead Woods: ♀ White Wagtail ''still seen collecting food and presumably taking it to young at nest, Rook, Bullfinch, c.17 Stock Doves, 8 Common Whitethroats (including 3 fledglings), 3 Green Woodpeckers, 2 Linnets, Skylark, Swallow, 6 Blackcaps, 6 Chiffchaffs, 2 singing ♂ Goldcrests, singing ♂ Willow Warbler, Pheasant, Jay unsuccessfully attempting to take any 1 of 3 presumably fledgling Blue Tits on the wing. ''Also Grizzled Skipper butterfly ''(DKC). *Crayford Marshes: 3 Corn Bunting, Cetti's Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Little Egret, 2 Oystercatchers, 12 Reed Warblers. (Kev Jarvis). *Duke's Meadows - Chiswick Eyot (19:00-20:00): 2 Mute swan, 3 Gadwall (2m, 1f), 13 Tufted Duck, 17 Canada Goose, 3 Egyptian Geese (2 West), 5 Grey Heron (3 on River, 2 East), 4 LBB Gull, 1 GBB gull downriver, 3 Herring Gull, 3 Common Tern (1 back and forth between Chiswick House + Barnes, 2 upriver), 5 Great tit (3 juvs.), 2 singing Dunnock, 3 Robin, 5 Blackbird, 1 Blackcap, 2 Greenfinch, 5 Goldfinch, c15 House Sparrow, 3 Chaffinch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, c40 Swift, 11 House Martin. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Fairlop Gravel Works: Shelduck, 2 f Teal, 5 Gadwall, pr Pochard with 6 ducklings, 20 Tufted Duck, male Shoveler, 2 GCGrebe, 11 Lapwing, pr Redshank, pr Little Ringed Plover, pr Yellow Wagtail, 3 pr Stock Dove, 2 singing Skylark, Whitethroats, Blackcaps, 9 Reed Warbler (3 prs, 1 of whom has 2 fledged young, 4th male singing) mSedge Warbler, 2 male Reed Bunting, 6 Linnet, Little Owl, 4 Swallow, 6 Sand Martin (DErickson-Hull) *Forest Gate (sky watching) 11:00-12:00: 15 Cormorant, 11 Lesser Black-Backed Gull, 1 Herring Gull (nr Adult), 15 Swift, 1Swallow, 1 Sand Martin, 5 Collared Dove, Wood Pigeon, 20 Starling, 5 Greenfinch, 1 Goldfinch, 6 Blackbird, Robin, Wren, House Sparrow, Magpie, Jay, Carrion Crow, Great Tit, Blue Tit (Nick Croft). *Kensington Gardens (brief visit to scan Longwater): Egyptian Goose, 7 Mandarin Duck (1m, 3f and 3 ducklings), 3 Gadwall (1pr, 1m), 9 Red-crested Pochard (6m, 2f and 1 duckling) - all males going into eclipse; also 8 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Treecreeper (Des McKenzie). *Kenwood Ponds: 1 Little Grebe (Patch tick - frequented all Hampstead Heath ponds for over 10 years and this is 1st time seen this species at any pond), Kestrel, 5+ Swifts when the sun came out, 15+ Jackdaw, 20 Mandarin Duck, 6 Egyptian Geese including 3 full grown young, 3 broods Coot, 1 Moorhen on nest (3 eggs) (Michael Mac). *London W1: male Black Redstart singing, again (James Astley). *London W2 (location withheld): singing Black Redstart (Des McKenzie). *Mayfair: 2pr Mallard flew low east along Woods Mews at about 10ft altitude (Des McKenzie). *Mitcham Common: Hobby 16:15 - 16:30 over and around Seven Islands Pond, Kestrel (m), Grey Heron, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker (present), 3 Jay, 3 Greenfinch, 4 Mallard and plenty of Coot, Moorhen & Canada Goose + young, 15 Swift, 3 singing Chiffchaff, 8 Whitethroat, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 5 House Sparrow, Song Thrush plus 2 Rabbits and today and yesterday have heard a Pheasant (Stuart M) *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon over 09:00, ad-type Great Black-backed Gull north-west (Des McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Hobby, 2 Little Owl, 3 Lesser Whitethroat (inc 1 juvenile around the rubbish tip), 1 Whitethroat, 1+ Sand Martin with 7+ House Martin, 2 Swallow, 12 Swift, 7 Grey Heron, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Mistle Thrush over, 25+ Herring Gull & 5+ Lesser Black-backed Gull in an assortment of age groups. Also nearby in Pinner: 1 Stag Beetle on the road in Church Lane, which was then moved to the comparative safety of the vicarage (Jon Ridge). *Royal Free Hospital: 3+ Swifts (Michael Mac). *Staines Res: Six '''Common Scoter '''north basin - evening (KLP). *City of London: Common Buzzard W along Thames around noon, 1 Common Buzzard and 2 '''Red Kites' over on Monday (Stuart Harrington/LPP) Monday 7 June 2010 * Crayford Marshes: Little Owl, 2 Corn Buntings, Cetti's Warbler, fem Sparrowhawk, 2 Rooks. (Kev Jarvis). * Enfield, Boxers Lake: 6 Mute Swan (+4 cygnets), 1 Mandarin (m), 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Blackcaps, 1 Chiffchaff (Ian Woodward) * Inner London/Wandsworth Road: Collared Dove flying south east low over buildings - area personal 1st (Michael Mac). * Kensal Green: 2 juvenile Dunnock, 1 juvenile Song Thrush + Greenfinch, Blue Tit, Starling & House Sparrow @ the feeders (Charlie Farrell) * London W2 (location withheld): singing Black Redstart (Des McKenzie). * Mitcham Common: (09:30- 11:00) 2 Grey Heron, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, kill site of Green Woodpecker, 9 Swift, flock of 12 House Sparrow, 2 singing Song Thrush, 4 Greenfinch, 15 Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, 4 Ring-Necked Parakeet plus a rabbit. Blue Tit nest in street lamp bulb still going strong. Quiet visit. (Stuart M) * Nine Elms - Estate Community Garden: 4 Goldfinch, 2 chasing, 1 singing, 2+ fledged Great Tits and 1 Kestrel in Sainsbury's car park (Michael Mac). * Pinner Park Farm: 1 Hobby, 1 Little Owl, 1 Lesser Whitethroat started singing again, 1 Whitethroat, 45+ Swift, 5 House Martin, 2+ Swallow & 7 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). * Rainham Village: Cetti's Warbler singing, 3 Common Tern over, Red Kite @ 13:30 (seen by someone else while I was getting my hair cut!!!, unidentified large raptor @ 15:30, Sparrowhawk (Richard Harrison). * Richmond Park: No sign of Red-backed Shrike before 08.00. Kingfisher flew E over Hawthorn valley at 07.00. (FJM) * South Norwood Lake: Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe (on nest) 8 Tufted Duck, 2 Common Swift, single House Martin, 5 singing Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Song Thrush, 1adult +3 juv Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Collared Dove, 5 House Sparrow, (John Watson) * Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Hobby 0920, 2 Common Buzzards thermalling then SE 1115, Swallow north, c6 Common Terns (Mark Pearson) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Sand Martin SW 0815 (Bob Watts). * Wormwood Scrubs: Pied Wagtail + usual singing birds (Blackcap, Common Whitethroat, Chifchaff, Song Thrush, Chaffinch, Wren); 4 Meadow Pipit including 1 singing bird. (Charlie Farrell) * Sainsbury's Nine Elm's Car Park: male Peregrine low down onto housing estate 7pm (Michael Mac). Sunday 6 June 2010 * Richmond Park: Red-backed Shrike male, in Hawthorn Valley at 9.15 am (Ron Herbert) c.400m NW of Holly Lodge, N of Conduit Wood. Cambrian Gate is nearest entry to Park. (J.Wilczur). Singing, at 12.36pm. Park at Sheen Gate and walk W. Present 4.30 (Louis F-H). Still present @ 6.30pm sitting on a fence in the area(P Bursche).Present till 20.55 appeared to go to roost. (FJM) Photographers should not attempt to stalk bird. Thanks to all dog walkers who kindly diverted of their route on request. * Barnes village: 4 Red Kites over, drifting south, 09:55 - 10:05 (Rich Petley). * Blackheath: Reed Warbler 1 subsinging in my (small, decidly urban, reed- and water-free) garden (James Lowen) * Brent Reservoir: Sanderling for 2nd day, 21 pairs Common Terns, 2 Sand Martins and 15 House Martins feeding (Brent Birders). * East India Dock: (pm) Hobby circling west over Fat Boy's Diner at 15:18 (patch tick), Oystercatcher up the Lea, 2 LRP, singing Reed Bunting, 9+ Sand Martins (2 resident), 2 Shelducks, 5+ imm GBB Gulls, 2 singing Blackcaps (David Callahan). * London Wetland Centre: Red Kite 10.00 (Birdguides). * Lake Farm CP, Hayes: Red Kite overhead for 10 minutes, 09.35 to 09.45 before moving high to W (Pete Naylor, Glenn Longstaff). * Mile End Road E3: two Egyptian Geese flew S at c20:00hrs (Nick Tanner). * Paddington Green: Grey Wagtail (Des McKenzie). * Richmond: 2 Kingfishers flew N calling over Pagoda Avenue at 06.05 (FJM) * South Norwood Lake: Common Buzzard drifting S/SW 11:20hrs, Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe, 10 Tufted Duck, 1 Herring Gull, 2 Cormorant, 1 Swallow, 6 Swifts, 2 Nuthatch, c4 singing Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 3 singing Song Thrush, 2 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Jay, 3 House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) * Staines Reservoir: Red Kite 10.45 (Birdguides). * Totteridge Valley: Turtle Dove at 08:00 (my first here), Cuckoo, 30+ Swifts, 3 Lesser Whitethroats, Bullfinch, plus usual stuff (Ian Ellis). * Tower Bridge: Buzzard circling up high above the bridge and a Kestrel flying amongst the trees at the Tower. (Katy M.) * Wanstead Flats: Little Owl plus usuals. Having trouble locating nesting Lesser Spot, precise location i.e West Copse etc would be most appreciated. (Dan Barre * Wormwood Scrubs: Common Tern high over the playing fields, several singing Chaffinch, Common Whitethroat. (Charlie Farrell) * Teddington: Red Kite low overhead, gained height and headed north at 1.30pm (James Millett) Saturday 5 June 2010 * Brent Reservoir: Sanderling 0800 on mud/rafts till 09.15 at least, 4 Lapwings, Sand Martin (Roy Beddard, John Gravatt, A.Verrall). Sanderling still present early afternoon (Andrew Haynes). Sanderling present at 14:30, many thanks. (Jon Ridge). * Alexandra Park: Common Buzzard west 1415 (Gerry Rawcliffe, Andrew Gardener, Dominic Mitchell, Gareth Richards, Mark Pearson, Bob Watts). No Sedge warblers. *Camden Town - Gloucester Road and Oval Road: pr Lesser Black-backed Gull defending 1 chick on chimney stack, 2 other adults sitting and possibly 2 more but area not visible from ground. pr Herring Gull with 2 chicks and possible 2 more nests not visible from ground. NO sign of House Martins(2) that bred on office building back in 2007 (Michael Mac). *Horsenden Hill: 1 Red Kite arrived from east at 11.05, circled around until ca. 11.10, gaining height and then drifted NW towards Harrow-on-the-Hill. Also 1 Painted Lady, 1 Mother Shipton, ca. 100 Damselfly sp. (probably Azure), 1 Four-spotted Chaser (Andy Culshaw). *London Wetland Centre - 2 Drake Garganey, LRP, Ring Plover, Dunlin, 3 Redshank, Drake Ruddy Duck, good numbers of the usual ducks : Pochard, Tufted, Gadwall. * Pinner Park Farm: 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 singing Whitethroat, 2+ Swallow, 2+ House Martin, 20 Swift & 1 Painted Lady (Jon Ridge). *Regent's Park: 2 Kestrels, f Red-crested Pochard with 2+ in bushes, f Pochard with 3 young, 2 pr Great-crested Grebes with pr young each, numerous Coot broods, 3 Moorhen broods recently hatched, 1 singin' Reed Warbler, only a few Swifts very high up (Michael Mac). *Roslyn Road, N15: Hobby over yesterday afternoon. (Katy M.) *Ruislip Woods NNR and Ruislip Lido: Buzzard, Sparrowhawk + Hobby all seen high from Poor's Field, 3 Common Tern, c20 Great-spotted Woodpecker (calling everywhere with family groups), 2 Grey Wagtail, 15 juv + 1 adult Pied Wagtails (feeding mainly on rafts) c20 House Martin (collecting mud at shore), 1 Swallow, 2 Nuthatch families fledged, Goldcrest (Neil Anderson) *Trent Park: 1 female Sparrowhawk, perched; 3(adult feeding two juveniles) Coal Tit (Robert Callf). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Little Ringed Plover, Ringed Plover, 7 Redshank (inc 3 recently fledged) 2 fledged Lapwing, 6+ Reed Warbler. (Steve Blake) *South Norwood Lake: 3 Mute Swan, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe (on nest) 12 Tufted Duck, 2 Hering Gull, 1 Cormornt, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Common Swift, c5 singing Blackcap (1pair at nest feeding young) 4 singing Chiffchaff, c4 singing Song Thrush, 5 House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Willows Farm Pool: 4 Oystercatcher (inc 2 young), 2 Egyptian Goose, Redshank. (Steve B) Friday 4 June 2010 *Woodmansterne: no sign of yesterday's male Red-backed Shrike. *Alexandra Park: Common Tern (Wood Green Res), Sedge Warbler x2 (David Callahan). 3 House Martins collecting mud Cricket car park, pair nest building North View Road (Bob Watts). Stag Beetle found yesterday by Mark Eavison (Andrew Gardener). Willow warbler seen Weds near Scrub - 1st breeding this century? (James Palmer). *Bushy Park: Peregine circled and drifted north at 9.40am (Roger Unite). *Hammersmith (Thames by Furnival Gardens): 5 Mute Swan cygnets +2 adults (hatched yesterday), 1 Common Tern, 3 Egyptian Goose, 2 Moorhen incubating (Nathalie Mahieu) *London W1 (location witheld): Black Redstart in full song (Des McKenzie). *Muswell Hill: 5 Lapwing over 8 am. (P.Angus) *St. Mary's Terrace W2: Spotted Flycatcher in private garden 08:00 (Des McKenzie). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Little Egrets on wader scrape flew East 09.30, 2 drake Garganey main lake (LWC website). 2 drake Garganey moved to the wader scrape late afternoon (Jon Ridge). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 2 Sand Martins, 4+ Swifts 8am (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats (08:00-11:00): Barnacle Goose (on Alex) briefly before resuming its long migration north er eastwards with 3 Canada Geese, male Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Green Woodpecker, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 7 Cormorant, Coots on the small round disappearing pond have 5 chicks (a race now between the pond drying up, Lesser Black-backs and them fledging), Moorhen, Mallard, Tufted Duck, Greylag Goose, Mute Swan, Wood Pigeon, Carrion Crow (c.100 on the playing fields), Jackdaw, 10+ Jay,10 Magpie, Greenfinch, Chaffinch, 2+ singing Reed Bunting (one the wrongside of Centre Road), Starling (mixed flocks of adults and juvs), Blackbird, Song Thrush, 7 Mistle Thrush, Robin, Blue Tit, Great Tit, Common Whitethroat, Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff singers, Wren, 4 House Martin, Swallow, c.20 Swifts, Little Grebe, Dunnock, m Kestrel, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Common Gull, Pied Wagtail (Nick Croft). *Crayford Marshes: male Corn Bunting, 3 Little Egrets, 8 House Martins, 12 Reed Warblers, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Sedge Warblers, Rook. (Kev Jarvis). *Farringdon area EC1: Black Redstart heard singing (Ian Bradshaw) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: nothing of note (as last few days) but for colour-ringed adult Cormorant on the tern raft - details to follow (MJP) *New Covent Garden Market: 2 Kestrel's seen 1/4 mile apart this evening (Michael Mac). *Brunel University, Bicentenary Garden: Red Kite over at 13.15, 3 Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, House Martin, 5 Swift and 2 Linnet (Steve Pash) Thursday 3 June 2010 *Woodmansterne: male Red-backed Shrike showing well on fence that runs north to south at south west end of Scratch Wood. From Lakers Rise (off Chipstead Way) walk west, south of Scratch Wood, and it was on the first fence that you come to (found by Graham Harris per ''DMH), still present 8.20pm David Campbell, Mark Stanley, Johnny Allan et al - photos on David Campbell's blog) *Alexandra Park: both Sedge Warblers still singing, plus 2 Jackdaws south at 08:35 (David Callahan). 2 Sand Martins 1815-1820, one had strange tail streamers (Bob Watts). *Fairlop Gravel Works: Shelduck, 4 Gadwall, Shoveler, 6 Tufted Duck, 2 Lapwing, 4 Little Ringed Plover, Kestrel, Stock Dove, 4 Linnet, 2 Yellow Wagtail (pr), 2 Skylark, 4 House Martin, 4 Sand Martin (DEH) Little Owl (JME) *Five Oaks Lane Scrub, Hainault: '''4 Cuckoo '(3m, 1f), (up to 7 have been seen this week) male Yellow Wagtail, 8 Swallow, 30 Swift, 4 GWP, 4 Linnet, 7 Whitethroat, Blackcap, 3 Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 4 Linnet, 5 Pheasant, 10 Yellowhammer (9m, 1f) - holla if wanna know about this site redbridgebirdwatching@hotmail.co.uk or 07862 140777 (Daniel Erickson-Hull) *Forest Gate (up on the roof): 5 pairs Collared Dove, pair of Jay (still carrying twigs),c.20 Swift, 2 Pied Wagtail, 5 Blackbird, Blue Tit, 5 Lesser Black-Backed Gull, 12 Carrion Crow, Wood Pigeon (some), Great Tit (bringing food to the down pipe),Chaffinch, c.20 Starling (singles and pairs), 4 Cormorant, House Sparrow, Kestrel (hovering over Wanstead Flats), Mute Swan (dropping in on Alex Pond), 2 Magpie, Wren (h), Robin (h), Greater Spotted Woodpecker (h), Green Woodpecker (patch tick for the year), Blackcap (h) (NickCroft). *Crayford Marshes: Turtle dove, 3 Corn Buntings, Hobby, Common Buzzard, Lesser Whitethroat. (Kev Jarvis). *Wormwood Scrubs: Greater Spotted WoodPecker (in tree by nest, young heard calling), 2 juvenille Common Whitethroat, usual singing birds (Chiffchaff, Chaffinch, Song Thrush). (Charlie Farrell) *Isle of Dogs: Pair Mute Swan, Pair Coot with 5 chicks, Pair Moorhen & Pair GC Grebe all on same nesting platform, 7 additional GC Grebe including pair with 2 chicks, 18+ large gull nests mainly LBB but 2+ Herring, possible GBB nest, 10 House Martin collecting mud, 5+ Common Tern, pair Greylag, 2 Blackcap, Whitethroat, plus usuals (Richard Harrison). *Rainham Village: Marsh Harrier, Hobby, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 3 Shelduck, 20+ Swift all over (Richard Harrison). *Mitcham Common: (11:00 - 13:00) Sparrowhawk (f), Kestrel (distant view only), Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Jay, 8 Swift, 4 Tree Sparrow, 2 Dunnock, 4 Ring-Necked Parakeet, 5 Whitethroat, 2 singing Chiffchaff, 5 Greenfinch. Strangely quiet atmosphere today. (Stuart M) *Pinner Park Farm: 1+ Hobby, 1 Sparrowhawk, 32 Swift, 2+ Swallow, 2 House Martin, 1 Whitethroat, 1 Blackcap & 12 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Whitewebbs Wood: 2 Common Buzzard, calling, overhead; 2(m&f) Green Woodpecker, together; Great Spotted Woodpecker, two nest-holes with young calling; 3(ad feeding two juveniles) Goldcrest; 2 ad Nuthatch, carrying food; 2 singing Treecreeper (Robert Callf). *Chiswick Eyot + Duke's Meadows: 1 Singing Whitethroat, 1 Blackcap, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 f Sparrowhawk, 1 m Kestrel, 5 Jackdaw stopped on playing fields then flew SE, c15 Swift, 5 House Martin. Very quiet. Large Red Damselfly ovipositing in my garden. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Nine Elms - Estate Community Garden (where I live): Blue Tits still feeding young in nest box (Michael Mac). *Battersea Rise Cemetery: 1 Jay flying on the grave stones allowing close observation, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 3+ Stock Dove, small flock of fledged Starlings and adults, 1 Carrion Crow just left nest (Michael Mac). *Bolinbroke Stock Pond: m Egyptian Goose, 3 Mallard broods - small, medium and large, pr Tufted Duck, 1 Greenfinch on island, pr Starling with 2 fledglings, 1 f House Sparrow (Michael Mac). *Tooting Bec Common: Sparrowhawk on nest, Blackcap, Mute Swan and Egyptian Geese - no young as yet? 24 Tufted Duck, 1 Swift over the pond (Michael Mac) Wednesday 2 June 2010 * Roehampton Danbury avenue/priory lane end male Lesser Spotted Woodpecker feeding fledgling in trees, fledgling constantly calling (D Benton) * Undisclosed site, Surrey sector: Nightjar churring and showed well briefly at 8.50pm (David Campbell and Kevin McManus). * Roding Valley Meadows: Quail singing from 'Luscious Mead' 9.10 - 9.30pm at least, also heard mid afternoon. Approx 400m north of David Lloyd Centre, on the east side of the river, north of the lake (Jono Lethbridge & David Bradnum - thanks to HV and father for the news) * Brent Reservoir: 4 Lapwing, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Greylag, 1 Kingfisher (Andrew Haynes). * Duke's Meadows, Chiswick: 1 Whitethroat singing, 1 Blackcap, c20 House Sparrow, 5 Goldfinch, c35 Swift, 4 House Martin, 1 Common Tern over, 5 LBB Gull Downriver, c20 Herring Gull, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Heron, 5 Cormorant + Usuals. 1 Clouded Yellow butterfly through! (Louis Freeland-Haynes). * Forest Gate (roof watching, again!): 8 Lesser Black-Backed Gull, 5 Cormorant, c. 50 Swift, 3 Swallow, 2 Pied Wagtail, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Magpie, 3 Jay, fem Sparrow Hawk (Nick Croft). * Gloucester Place NW1: at least 1pr House Martin back at Dorset House colony (Des McKenzie). * Kensal Green: Singing Chiffchaff, singing Song Thrush, fledgling Dunnock, several Swift and Ring-neck Parakeet over (Charlie Farrell). * London Wetland Centre: 5 Pochard ducklings, 2 Common Tern chicks (LWC website). * Manchester Square W1: at least 5 Lesser Black-backed Gull on rooftops within area (Des McKenzie). *Mitcham Common: Hobby, 3 Kestrel (1m, 2f), c50 Swift, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Jay, 7 Whitethroat, 2 singing Chiffchaff, Dunnock, 6 Ring-necked Parakeet, 6 Greenfinch plus Blue Tit nest inside the lamp of a disused street light - bet it's hot in there. (Stuart M) *Mudchute Farm, Docklands: 1 Peregrine soaring late afternoon, also 2 Monk Parakeets seen and heard (Joe Beale). * Paddington Green: m Kestrel, Peregrine Falcon over; Red Admiral (Des McKenzie). * Pinner Park Farm: 1 Common Buzzard (presumed male on size) flew north at 17:08 while being mobbed by a Carrion Crow (first June record for this site). Also 1 Sparrowhawk, 17 Swift, 2+ Swallow carrying food & 1 singing Whitethroat (Jon Ridge, Jon Reveley). Earlier: 2 Hobby, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 7 Grey Heron (record count for June, 133% increase, although all non breeding) & 2 Green Woodpecker (JR). * Rotherhithe: 2 pairs of Sand Martins busy going in and out of nest holes on the River Thames; 4 Common Terns Surrey Water and a Reed Warbler singing at Lavender Pond (Richard Bonser). * Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Hobby mid-a.m., 4 Common Terns, GC Grebes with two chicks; Common Pochards with 4 young in nearby Clissold Park (MJP, TB). * Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 6 House Martins north over 1pm (Bob Watts). * Walton Res: drake Scaup still present (DMH). Tuesday 1 June 2010 *London EC2: Singing Black Redstart at both 08:45 and 16:00 (heard on and off for at least the last 10 days) (William Oliver) *London EC1: Singing Black Redstart 08.15. (John Pritchard) *Alexandra Park: 2 Sand Martin 1755-1812 W G Res (Bob Watts). *Bedfont Lakes CP: 25 Common Tern, 83 Black-headed Gull (four pairs with young), Skylark. (Adam Cheeseman) *Sidcup: Hobby flew north over Longlands Road at 13:40 (John Archer). *London Wetland Centre: news referred to yesterday 31st 1st concrete evidence of Cetti's breeding there (LWC website). *Trent Park: 1 Common Tern, fishing, Lower Lake, 12:15 - my first of the year here! 7 Treecreeper,(2 family parties - different from yesterday's). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 4(2 adults feeding 2 recently fledged juvs) Nuthatch - my first breeding here for many years! (Robert Callf). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 7 Common Terns, 5 Sand Martins, 1 Swallow (MJP) *Chiswick Eyot: 1 Common Tern, 6 Canada Geese, 2 Egyptian Geese, 6 Tufted Duck, Pr Gadwall, 3 Heron, 4 Cormorant, 8 Herring Gull, 2 Lesser Black-Backed Gull, 2 Dunnock, 3 Blue Tit, 2 Great Tit, 11 Goldfinch overhead, 8 House Martin, c25 Swift. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Pinner Park Farm: 1 singing Whitethroat, 2+ Swallow, 4 Grey Heron. Also 1 Cormorant at Headstone Moat. Quiet. (Jon Ridge). *Wimbledon, Plough Lane: 11:45 - 2 Grey Wagtail (adult feeding juvenile) in rainy car park on site of the old football ground (Stuart M) *Boston Manor Park: Fledged Goldcrests with adults, perhaps 7 birds in total. Chiffchaff singing, Mistle Thrush pair, 11 goslings across 3 pairs of Canada Goose, young Moorhen & Coot (1). (Michael F). Archived News Category:Dollis Valley (Totteridge Fields):- Whitethroat,Lesser Whitethroat, Chiffcharff, Willow Warbler and Blackcap all singing away this afternoon. Also 2 lapwings flew over (S). Geoff vCrabtree.